


Cabin Fever

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, F/M, KWFF2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Eggsy end up having to share a safe house far off the beaten path for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Kingsman Winter Fluff Fest 2015. I picked the prompt "Log Cabin."

Eggsy gave the knock code, but made certain he was standing well away from the door, just in case the safe house had been compromised. He wasn’t sure how it could be since it was out in a part of Switzerland he hadn’t even known existed. (Seriously, Switzerland had _four_ official languages? And what the hell was Romansch?)

The door opened slowly and a flash code came through the door. Eggsy answered it, and Roxy came to the door.

“Looks like we have about a week of our own cooking before Merlin can be sure it’s safe to leave,” Roxy said.

“It’s good to see you, too. How have you been?”

Roxy rolled her eyes. “Very well, thank you my dear Gareth. And you?” Her voice was sickly sweet.

“Wishin’ I’d taken that job guarding Tilde about now. Can’t tell if the welcome’s frostier inside or outside.”

Roxy helped him get the snowshoes off and he shook the moisture from his coat and scarf before hanging them up.

He said, “A week?”

From his glasses he heard Merlin’s voice. “Yes, Gareth a week. The house has plenty of books and board games.”

Eggsy said, “House? All I see is one large room. There ain’t even a microwave.”

Merlin chuckled. “No, but you have the first solar powered Aga. That should be sufficient to meet your cooking needs.”

He glanced around the room again. “All right, what are the check-in requirements?”

“One of you contact me at 8 a.m. and 8 p.m. daily. Otherwise, only if it’s an emergency.”

“Sounds good, Merlin.”

“In that case, I’ll hear from one of you tonight.” 

Roxy said, “So you’re doing the cooking, right?”

“Since you’re the only person I know who managed to burn canned soup -- while you were standing over it, may I add -- I will do the cooking in self defense.”

Roxy sniffed. “I don’t know why everyone thinks all women know how to cook.”

Eggsy said, “It’s not ‘cause you’re female. It’s because you’re older than twelve. Mind you, Mum got her second job when I was ten, so I started doin’ some cookin’ then.”

“Really? So you’d expect Charlie or Digby to know how to cook?”

Eggsy thought for a moment. “No, you’re right. I wouldn’t. But that’s because I can’t see anyone trusting those two idiots with fire.”

Roxy giggled. “Point taken.”

“Might not be much tonight. I looks like most of the stores need rehydrating or something.”

“I at least knew that beans needed to soak.” She pointed to a covered pot in the sink. 

He walked over to them and checked. “White beans. All right. Let’s work with them tomorrow.” Eggsy checked the cold stores and the cupboards to see what was available. “There’s carrots, beets, potatoes, and onions. Oh, and ginger root,” he said from a cupboard. “Canned tomatoes. Not much on the canned goods. Oatmeal and flour. Milk powder. Split peas. Dried fruit. Whole wheat pasta. Cooking oil of some sort. Dried ham. And a gigantic wheel of cheese.” The freezer had some frozen herbs and vegetables as well as lamb and chicken.

“Pasta with chicken tonight. Oatmeal for breakfast, and a bean stew of some sort for dinner tomorrow night. Thank god there’s wine and cider.”

“I didn’t think you drank that much.”

“Don’t, but it will help vary the flavors.”

Roxy said, “Since there’s not much else to do while we’re here, you could give me cookery lessons.”

Eggsy said, “All right.”

***   
Roxy had assumed she’d just watch Eggsy for the first day or two, but that night he said, “Your first task. I know you like knives.” He cut and onion in half, peeled it, and diced it. He put the pieces in a cast iron skillet, pushed the cutting board and onion her way and handed her the knife. “Your turn.”

It took her a minute or two since the knife wasn’t balanced like her usual hand knife or any of her throwing knives. Her cubes weren’t as even.

“Don’t worry about it. Chopped’s fine.” He added some of the cooking oil to the pan and moved it to the medium heat surface. He put a large pot of water on the hottest surface and said, “When the onions turn clear, move them to the low heat.” He disappeared into the cupboard and came back with herbs, a can of tomatoes, and a tiny bottle of red wine. “Check the pan, Roxy.”

She looked and saw the onions were clear and moved the pan as required. Through the rest of the preparation, Eggsy kept up a running commentary explaining what he was doing. Fifteen minutes later, they had a simple pasta with tomato sauce that Roxy thought tasted really good.

Roxy said, “That was, well, easy.”

“Yep. Told you, most twelve year olds can do it. Clean-up’s yours.”

He let her do their plates and glasses, but took care of the cast iron skillet himself, again explaining why it was treated differently from the other pots and pans.

Eggsy dragged two chairs near the Aga and said, “Reading, chess, or backgammon?”

“Chess.”

***   
That night, Eggsy said, “I’ll take the floor.”

“You will not. That bed is huge. We can keep our hands to ourselves, though, honestly, if you wanted to help a girl out…”

Eggsy said, “You’re incorrigible, cuz.”

Roxy said, “I’ll take the window side.”

That night they cuddled close and woke in the middle of the night to make love quietly. Eggsy slipped out of bed to contact Merlin, and then crawled back in for another hour of holding Roxy close.

***   
The rest of the week went well. They did Eggsy’s bodyweight strength training each morning before breakfast and a yoga routine every evening before dinner. Eggsy taught her to plan a meal from ingredients available and then walked her through the preparation. In return, Roxy honed his knife throwing skills and showed him a couple of judo techniques he was unfamiliar with. 

They were still relieved beyond belief when Merlin gave them the all clear to leave. They cleaned the cabin thoroughly on Friday morning to prepare for their early departure on skis the following morning.

“Is this going to happen when we get back to London?” Roxy asked.

“D’you mean cooking lessons or sex?”

“Either. Both.”

Eggsy smiled at her. “I know you like variety. Let’s head to some clubs on the weekends.”

“Wingman? That sounds good.”

“As for cooking, how about Monday nights? It won’t be as much fun as being stuck in a one room cabin, but the menu will be more varied.”

“I can work with that.” She took one step closer and kissed him. “We don’t leave until morning.”

He pressed her back to the bed. “Let’s keep warm.”


End file.
